


Mi Perfecta Novia

by Kaede1Y



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede1Y/pseuds/Kaede1Y
Summary: Por ese accidente los dos se conocieron-Fíjate acaso estas ciega--Si lo estoy algún problema-Natsu encontró el amor en una chica diferente a todas las demás y su motivo para enfrentarse a su familia.Lucy encontró a un chico que la aceptaría y la querría tal y como es, y por el cual valía la pena pelear, el romance entre Lucy y Natsu acaba de empezar*Lloraran* NALU





	Mi Perfecta Novia

**Author's Note:**

> 😮NO DOY PERMISO DE QUE SE PUBLIQUE EN OTRO LUGAR O SE HAGA ADAPTACIÓN  
> 😉LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HIRO MASHIMA  
> 😀LA HISTORIA ES 100% MI IDEA Y MI CREACIÓN
> 
> Registrada...  
> Código: 1508204913915

**Capítulo 1**

Desperté  y como siempre la oscuridad dominaba en mi ser, con cuidado me incorporé, bostece y esboce una sonrisa, me levante con cuidado de no chocar con nada pero Virgo siempre mantenía mi cuarto limpio aunque no se lo pidiera, me acerque al armario por suerte mi sentido de orientación estaba bien para estas cosas, lo abrió y sentí el vestido que me había regalado Juvia el cual decía era precioso y me vería linda con él, me lo puse torpemente pero al final lo acomode, fui al tocador y tome el cepillo, lo escarmene hasta que sentí que no quedaban nudos, salí de mi cuarto el dulce aroma a café y panecillo me invadió guiada por la pared llegue a la cocina, me acerque a la barra y tome el agua, el vaso por suerte estaba cercas de mi así que me serví tratando de no derramar y sacie mi sed.

-Princesa que hace- la voz de la mujer me golpeó y causo un leve estremecimiento en mi- Yo debo servirle el agua- me regaño y tomó la jarra de mis manos, lo supe pues el objeto ya no lo sentía.

-Vamos Virgo yo puedo- le replique a la mujer que me tomó de los hombros y me guió a la mesa, oí como el plato hacia ese sonido al ser depositado en la fría madera, el sonido del agua sirviéndose en el vaso y siendo depositado a mi lado derecho, acerque mi mano derecha a la orilla y lo encontré, tome la cuchara y empecé a comer.

-Que rico... son 'panqueques- sonreí al parecer a Virgo le hizo feliz pues oí un pequeño sonido que indicaba la felicidad de las personas, Virgo me sirvió lo demás del desayuno y me lo dio en la boca, no puse objeción pues hablar con este mujer no se podía, al terminar me levante de la mesa, llevaba ya un año en esta casa así que sabía en donde estaba cada cuarto, la sala, el baño y la cocina y comedor, me lave los dientes en eso Virgo me llamo, hizo sentarme en mi tocador y sentí como el cepillo pasaba por mi cabello largo y lo empezaba a cepillar, sus dedos enrollaban mi cabello en lo que pensé era una trenza, la cual dejo suelta en mi lado derecho de la cara, el resto de mi cabello lo ató en una coleta y así termino de peinarme.

-Princesa, Juvia pasará por usted- me pregunto, yo me paré y asentí, no habló por mucho tiempo y sabía que pasaba- Quiere que vaya por usted cuando termine la fiesta...-

-Virgo estaré bien, Juvia dijo que ella me traía además...No soy una inútil sabes...-

-Yo jamás dije...-

-Virgo solo por ser ciega no significa que sea un inútil- puse lo que yo creía era mi mejor sonrisa, así es mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia y soy ciega.

_**.** _

_**.** _

-Natsu, te dije que esperes- Lissana me grito, demonios ya estaba harto de mi linda y atractiva prometida, era un dolor en el trasero, me dirigí a mi carro en eso ella detuvo la puerta antes de que se cerrara- Te estoy hablando...-

-Te estoy oyendo- le conteste al quitar su mano y cerrar la puerta- No puedes venir, Gray no le simpatizas y es su aniversario con su novia, así que...- toque su mejilla lo cual ella se sonrojo y puse mi sonrisa- Espera regreso en la noche...-

Ella asintió y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar estampo sus labios contra los míos, yo respondí por obligación.

-No legues tarde amor...- susurro y entró a la mansión, suspire, me puse los lentes y arranque el coche, Gray me había dicho que quería que nos reuniéramos pues no sabía que comprarle a su hermosa novia que la verdad no estaba nada mal, llegue al centro comercial y baje del carro, Fullbuster me esperaba junto con Gajeel, al verme los dos saludaron.

-Tardaste estúpido horno- me replico Gray, yo solo le golpee en el estomago haciendo que se callará y se tragará sus palabras, Gajeel rió yo solo sonreí- Que...que te pasa...-

-Nada a propósito...- me dirigí a la tienda de vinos- Hay que comprar alcohol...-

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, entramos comprando toneladas de alcohol, esta sería una gran fiesta, después el marica de Gray se dirigió a una joyería y compró un collar de diamante en forma de corazón y puse su cara de imbécil, que le pasaba en serió amaba tanto a esa tipa.

-Y por cierto- Gajeel me miró y sonrió- Como te va con tú prometida-

Deje de tomar mi refresco y lo mire serio y con una mueca, Gray rodo los ojos- De seguro es un dolor en el culo no es así-comentó Gray, este stripper desde que conoció a Lissana jamás le cayó bien, y no negaba que lo odiaba.

-Ni que lo digas- respondí, Lissana Strauss, una chica de 17 años un año menor que yo, la chica que mi padre había escogido como prometida, cuando lo supe me dio igual ya que no dejaría que mi padre me obligará a casarme, al fin y al cabo cuando tuviera la Compañía le diría a dios a Lissana, No la odio es decir somos amigos pero era una molestia siendo amiga ahora tenerla como prometida es un tremendo dolor de cabeza y de todo, mi anterior novia Sherry era una niñata así que no dure mucho con ella, Lissana era igual una niñata pero que podía hacer mientras viviera en la casa Dragneel acataría ordenes, no es que me gusten pero da igual.

-Natsu vámonos deja de pensar en tú novia- me grito Gray desde su carro, entre en el mío y puse marcha a nuestro destino, Gray había contratado una zona de la playa haciéndola privada, su novia Juvia la conocí en primer grado de prepa así que ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien, Gray después la conoció y ahora son como unos asquerosos derramadores de miel.

-Natsu, me enteré que reprobaste de nuevo todas las materias- se burló el estúpido de Lyon por lo que se ganó un puñetazo de mi querida amiga mano, Rogue solo la miró y movió la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, el hijo de uno de los mejores empresarios de la región y es un...-

-Cállate Rogue- rugí a su comentario, salí del estúpido local y me subí al carro- Pendejos...-

-Oye no todos somos pendejos- me dijo Jellal el cual estaba apoyando en mi carro- Pensé que estarías con tú inseparable amigo Gray...-

-Le traeré su regalo de aniversario.... Ya que siento que esto será más que un aniversario- prendí el motor y me puse en marcha, la vida tenía que vivirla al límite, tomando, divirtiéndome, la escuela al carajo me divertiría y no perdería mi juventud en los estúpidos estudios, y Lissana bueno después me desharía de ella, al fin y al cabo el ser rico tiene sus ventajas.

_**.** _

_**.** _

-Lucy Juvia a llegado- la voz de Juvia hizo que sonriera, estaba sentada en el sillón, sus brazos me rodearon a lo que yo correspondí el abrazo- Te ves hermosa, Juvia se alegra que el vestido te quedará- Juvia era la que siempre escogía mi ropa, y al parecer no estaba nada mal, todos me elogiaban por verme linda, sin negar los hermosos peinados que me hacia Virgo.

-Está feliz- le conteste parando del sillón.

-Por supuesto hoy Juvia cumple 3 años con Gray y es una genialidad- su grito me hizo saber la cantidad de amor que tenía por el Fullbuster- Bien vámonos...-

-Princesa su bastón- me puso el bastón en mi mano, sonreí y me despedí, Juvia me guio al carro me puso el cinturón y después comenzamos avanzar.

-Lucy como te has sentido- me pregunto mi amiga, yo sonreí como siempre- Juvia desea que vayamos un día a la playa, al centro comercial y ah...-

-Juvia gracias- susurre lo cual note que ella se quedo callada- Por no dejarme caer...-después de quedarme ciega las cosas no siguieron muy bien que digamos, Juvia mi amiga de primaria nunca se despego de mi, y cuando mi padre ya no soporto verme la cara y me exilio de casa, Juvia se salió igual de casa y me siguió hasta donde estoy, sus padres no pusieron objeción ya que ella lloró que la dejarán irse conmigo, sus padres siempre que me veían podía sentir la enorme tristeza y lastima a mi caso, la verdad sus padres no son malas personas pero...odio como las personas me ven con lastima, no soy débil no inútil, solo no puedo ver es tan malo eso... para mí sí.

-Lucy, Juvia la quiere como a su hermanita, Juvia jamás te dejará sola pues te quiero...-

Sus palabras hicieron que mi pecho se contrajera y se inundará de felicidad, voltee la cabeza del lado que creí que Juvia no veía y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Llegamos al lugar señalado, oí como un chico le hablaba a Juvia.

-Está bien Juvia se vendará los ojos pero...- oí como la puerta de mi lado del carro se abría- Gajeel ayuda a bajar a Lucy y cuídala por fis...-Oí como el chico afirmaba y después Juvia se quejó que le vendaron los ojos, por unos segundos reino el silencio entonces la voz gruesa y un poco ruda del chico rompió el silencio.

-Vamos...- me dijo pero yo no me moví al parecer se desespero- Que pasa... ¿Porqué no sales?- su pregunta me hizo que prestará los labios, no conocía mucha gente por esos lugares, solo a Juvia y Gray quienes siempre estaban cuidándome y saliendo conmigo, no sé que hizo que el chico se le fuera lo voz- Lo siento... yo no sabía que...-

-Gajeel, no es así...- dije poniendo una sonrisa, sentí el cinturón de seguridad y lo desabroche, me agarre de la orilla de la puerta y trate de salir, las manos del peli negro se adelantaron y me sujeto y ayuda a salir del carro- Gracias-

-Lo siento yo no... perdona- su voz sonaba ahora débil y con culpa, agache la mirada y negué.

-Me llamo Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia- estire mi mano la verdad no sabía a qué dirección lo hice- Mucho gusto-

-Yo soy Gajeel Redfox amigo de Gray y Juvia- contesto apretando mi mano en eso oí unos aplausos y unos gritos, me emocione- Vamos al parecer sucedió algo genial-

-Claro-

Tome mi bastón y empecé a caminar, Gajeel me guió y agarro mi mano para poder bajar las escaleras, oí los gritos de Juvia y asentí que estaba más que feliz, solo oí como gritaban beso, beso y después un Uh por parte de todos que al parecer eran muchas personas.

-Que pasa, que sucede- pregunto al chico, estaba desesperada- Juvia y Gray ellos....-

-Lo que pasa- me respondió el chico- Es que Gray le propuso matrimonio a Juvia...-

Lleve mis manos a mi boca y sonreí mi corazón estaba feliz por Juvia, ella merecí a la felicidad y más por ser tan amable y quedarse a lado de una ciega, entonces una leve tristeza se apoderó de mi.

-¿'Te pasa algo?-me pregunto el chico yo negué y seguí sonriendo, me guió a una mesa donde me senté- Ahora Juvia está dando las gracias a todos...-

-Tan animada como siempre-respondí.

-Gajeel aquí estabas- la voz de una chica, era dulce y aguda y tenía un sonido chistoso-¿Quién es?-

-O ella es Lucy Heartfilia amiga de Juvia- nos presento- Lucy ella es Levy MacGarden mi amiga...-

-Hola mucho gusto Lucy...-respondió alegremente esa tal Levy, yo asentí y estire mi mano, al principió no sentí el apretón pero después una risa y llego el apretón-Es aquí Lucy...-

-Lo siento es que...-

-Lo sé- se apresuro a contestar- Juvia me contó, así que eras la famosa Lucy, Juvia no sabes cuánto te ama, en serió si no estuviera con Gray diría que es amor de pareja- dijo riendo, no se pero mi cara por un momento se sintió algo caliente y negué- Eres muy linda, me encanta tú cabello rubio-

Me dijo Levy y al parecer se sentó a mi lado derecho y acerco más su silla.

-Levy cuídala un rato, voy por una bebida- dijo Gajeel Levy afirmo.

-Lucy...- me llamo yo asentí- Dime... porqué bueno esto... como te sientes esto...-

Ok ya sabía a dónde iba el punto- Levy verdad- pregunte- Dime como eres...-creó que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa ya que guardo silencio por unos minutos después rió.

-Bueno soy muy enana, enana, enana, plana y bueno...-

Yo empecé a reír- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a tú cabello, color de piel, ojos, aunque la estatura bueno me entiendes- ella empezó a reír.

-Tengo el cabello azul un poco más oscuro que Juvia lo tengo corto, mis ojos pues son de color marrón, color de piel ni blanca creó...- la oír, quería saber cómo era la fiesta de gray y juvia ya que hacían pero no quería abusar de ella a que me contará todo, yo era la ciega después de todo.

-Dime que te gusta hacer- su pregunta hizo alegrarme y respondí.

-Bueno, usualmente me siento en el parque o afuera de mi casa a tomar el té y escuchar los diferentes sonidos del mundo, a veces voy a una escuela de música para gente como yo o con otras discapacidades, leo algunos libros de Braille ya que sería extraño tener un libro normal en mis manos...-

Así hable con Levy durante mucho tiempo, me platicaba de la escuela de porqué no iba, de sus amigos, de cosas que hacían Gray y Juvia en la preparatoria, decidí oírla ya que hablar de mi no me agradaba mucho, después de todo no era más una Heartfilia, o eso pensaba.

-Wa tengo sed, iré por una bebida quieres algo...-me pregunto yo negué- Ahorita regreso...-diciendo esto se marcho, me quede sola no sé porqué pero de repente me dieron ganas de ir al baño, Levy no regresaba y Gajeel no sabía dónde estaba, otra vez ese sentimiento de inutilidad me invadió, tome mi bastón y me pare de la mesa, por el ruido y la música deduje que todos bailaban, pase por varias mesas hasta que me tope con un chico que creó que era mesero, el me dijo donde quedaba el baño, lo logré lo había hallado, entre y por fin estaba en paz, al salir tropees un poco, llegue al lavabo y oí las burlas de unas mujeres, apreté los dientes ya que era un infierno esa vida, mi vida era un infierno, el que sea ciega no quería decir que merecía ese tipo de trato.

_**.** _

_**.** _

Regrese con una regalo para esos tortolos al fin y al cabo Gray le pediría matrimonio a Juvia, Minerva beso mi mejilla y le sonreí, bajamos del carro y entramos al local, todos bailaban en la arena, la música estaba muy dura, en eso me acerque a los dos futuros esposos.

-Felicidades- abrace sorpresivamente a Juvia la cual se quejó, Gray la zafó de mi- Que felicito a mi amiga Gray, no se te olvide que yo te la presente-

-Ja, lo sé pero no puedo dejar que Juvia ponga tus ojos en ti su amigo de infancia- me respondió Gray, Juvia miró a Minerva y puso una mala cara, Minerva al ver eso se alejo de nosotros- Uh, otra chica-

-Ella se me pegó que querías que hiciera-

-Natsu, Juvia piensa que era un tonto- me grito la peli azul- Lissana no se merece eso-

-Lissana amor- Gray la beso- Lissana es un dolor de culo, y Natsu debe disfrutar de su juventud antes de casarse con ella-

Y bum explotó la bomba, los dos empezaron a pelearse me aleje de ellos, vi al camarero y me acerque para tomar una copa.

Salí del baño suspire, baje unos dos escaleras pero me ladee un poco y el bastón se me zafo de las manos, "Demonios" me anquee tratando de localizarlo pero no lo hallaba, en eso pum, algo tropezó conmigo y al parecer cayó al suelo, me panique cuando halle mi bastón, creó que muchos vieron la escena pues empezaron a murmurar, yo me levante y incline la cabeza, a que dirección estaba a quien tire no tenía idea.

-Lo siento yo no...-

-Tarada, fíjate- era un hombre, su voz era gruesa pero a la vez algo aguda, y estaba enfadado por el tono de voz lo deduje.

-Lo siento no fui mi intención- trate de tranquilizarlo pero sentí como el agarraba mi muñeca- Auch- grite pero el chico con lo que dijo hizo que algo se derrumbará en mi interior.

-Que estas ciega o que imbécil...-

Y de nuevo supe que los hombres yo no necesitaba de uno, acaso siempre recibiría este tipo de trato, ninguna otra persona jamás me aceptarían como soy, estaba harta y solo quería irme de ahí.

_**.** _

_**.** _

Esa imbécil no me contesto, agarre su muñeca y ella agacho la mirada.

-Oye te hable- alce la voz ganándome la miradas de todos, bueno ella debía ser más cuidadosa pero como estaba ciega o que- Estas ciega o que...-

La rubia levanto la cara y me quede helado al verla, tenía unos hermosos ojos marones como el chocolate, su piel era blanca y parecía porcelana, su cara era preciosa, pero las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, afloje el agarre.

-Oye...-

-Si...- grito lo que causo que todos nos mirarán y la música dejara de sonar- Estoy ciega, soy ciega, soy una ciega, tienes algún problema con eso- exclamo, todos murmuraron, me quedo estático, la lágrimas no dejaban de fluir de la chica la cual cerró los ojos y de nuevo los abrió, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y no había brillo en ellas- Porqué...- susurro- ¿Porqué me discriminan así?, Lo siento chico por tirarte- termino de decir y se zafo de mi mano, agarro su bastón que no había visto y comenzó a caminar, todos le abrieron el paso, yo solo vi como se alejaba, su cabello rubio llegaba a la espalda, y ese vestido rosa le quedaba precioso, en eso algo cálido se apoderó de mi pecho y sentí mi cara arder, aunque me sentía como un estúpido y la culpa se apoderó de mi por decirle esas palabras tan crueles a la rubia, algo me inundo "Me conmovió a mi" y algo vino a mi mente... "Esa chica es preciosa y quiero conocerla".

Espero que les haya gustado, y los veré en el otro capítulo


End file.
